Survival
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: It was not a great world to live in. But as long as these two had each other, they had hope. Rated M just to be safe.


**Note: For now this will be a one shot, but if I get enough reviews (7) then I'll turn it into a full fledged story. **

The war had shook the world to its core. The planet was now grey and lifeless. Whole countries layed dead when they once flourished with life. Humanity was on the brink of extinction. Many had not survived the war. The war was between all major countries, each fighting for their own corrupt purpose. No city was safe, mostly due to the almost constant bombings. Many cities had been torn open, reduced to nothing but rubble. Jump City was one of those cities.

Jump City used to be active and lively. People used to tell each other how it was the paradise of the West Coast. People would go there, and they would be happy. All of that was gone now. The green grass was gone. The sunny days were gone. The skyscrapers were gone. Only a small number of humans remained in that city, somewhere close to 2,000. Most had turned to cannibalism, trying to feast on those unfortunate enough stumble into their territory. Others ambushed each other, beating one another to the point of death just for each other's supplies. Some just hid, learning to come out only when everyone else rested. A small few just wandered through the streets, not caring on whether or not they died.

Rachel Roth was one of those people. Although you would not expect someone like her to be such an uncaring person. At a tender age of ten, she had become a cold and battle-hardened survivor. The young girl didn't care who it was that killed her, she was going to die eventually. Young Rachel was currently walking through uptown Jump, carrying a small knife in her hand. She wore a blue hoodie that covered her face, and black jeans that were a size too big. She was scrawny, having not eaten in days. But she didn't care. She took what she could, when she could.

She approached a large house, and tried to open the door. Locked. Rachel sighed. She walked away, and came back a few seconds later with a large rock. With as much strength as she could muster, she heaved the rock at a window. A large shatter was heard, and Rachel stepped onto the neatly trimmed bushes. She crawled through the window, brushing away shards of glass. She landed on the ground roughly, and stood up. Noticing that she was in the kitchen, she smirked. Perfect.

She walked towards the cupboards, and opened them. She took some food out of them, and stuffed it in her backpack. She then approached the fridge and opened it, surprised to see that it was still working. She saw some burritos and water bottles. Taking them, she moved on with the freezer. Opening it, she saw her all time favorite food: waffles. She made a quick grab for them, and stuffed her findings in her backpack. All of a sudden she felt something grab her shirt and yank her back, causing her to drop her backpack.

Landing roughly on the ground, Rachel looked up, and saw a fat, greasy man scowling down at her. He picked her up by the throat, and held her close to his face. Rachel cringed in disgust as the man breathed heavily on her. "And what are you doing here, little girl?" He asked in an almost sadistic way. He slammed her face down onto his table, grinning. Rachel's eyes widened as she realized her position. That man was planning on raping her! She struggled, but the man held her down, reaching for her pants. Rachel's eyes narrowed.

"Garfield!" She yelled. The man stared at her blankly.

"Who the hell is-" The man was cut off as something slammed into him. He fell on the floor with a loud _thud._ Looking up, he saw that a large wolf had tackled him, snarling at his face. Before the man could do anything, the wolf had bit into his throat. The man tried to scream, but the wolf bit harder, causing blood to spew out. The man gurgled as the wolf bit down even harder. The life in the man's eyes slowly faded away, and he stopped struggling, laying limp. The wolf unclenched his its jaws, stepping off of the corpse. Rachel patted the wolf's head.

"Good boy, Garfield." She praised. The wolf wagged its tail, rubbing its head against Rachel's hand. Rachel reached into her backpack, and pulled out a waffle. She gave to her companion, and Garfield took it in his mouth eagerly, letting out a small bark of joy. Rachel allowed a small smile to appear on her face as she petted Garfield once again. After the wolf was done with his waffle the two walked outside of the house. Rachel looked around, trying to see if anyone was watching them. She glanced at Garfield, and noticed how he remained calm. Rachel allowed herself to relax, and they walked back to their hideout.

The hideout was almost unnoticeable if you were not trying hard to find it. It was in a small abandoned house, with a trap door. The door led to a secret room where Rachel and Garfield resided. It also had a secret passageway leading out into the backyard. Rachel sat down on her beanbag chair, while Garfield layed down on his pile of blankets that Rachel never used. Rachel turned on a lantern, and pulled out a book for her to read. As she scanned over the words, her mind drifted off to a time not to long ago. A time before she met her faithful wolf. A time before she was in a constant battle for survival. a time when she used to bake brownies with her mother. A time when all she had to worry about was homework.

Rachel heard soft whining. She looked up, and saw Garfield staring curiously at her. Rachel sighed. "I'm fine, Garfield," she muttered. "I'm just thinking about my past." The wolf seemed to understand, and continued resting. His ears perked up at he heard Rachel's voice. "Do you ever think about your past?" She asked. The wolf did not answer, not like he could anyway. However, the wolf understood her question, and his mind drifted off to his own past. He remembers hearing something approaching the den, and how he left his mate and pups. How he found nothing out of the ordinary, but felt a sick feeling in his gut. He remembered running back to the den, only to see a survivor had killed his family, and was skinning them. He remembered lunging, tearing the man's throat, tasting blood.

Garfield closed his eyes, trying to forget. Rachel watched her wolf, knowing that he was thinking. She sighed, and put her book down. She stood up, and walked towards Garfield. She layed down next to him, wrapping her small arms around his neck. "It's OK, boy, it's OK." She whispered. The wolf relaxed, and soon drifted off to sleep. Rachel yawned, and soon followed. It was not a great world to live in, but as long as these two had each other, they had hope.

**So what did you think? If you want me to make this a full story, just tell me in a review. Remember, I need seven reviews to continue this. Happy reading! And remember, stay wykkyd! (Sorry, it's just my calling card.)**


End file.
